starfyfandomcom-20200214-history
Starfy
Starfy (originally called Stafi, or romanized to Stafy) is the titular main protagonist of ''The Legendary Starfy'' series. He is the Prince of the Pufftop Kingdom, along with his best friend, Moe the clutz, and his sister, Starly, live in the Pufftop Palace. It is unknown whether he is a star or starfish, as the creators say he is "neither". He acts somewhat childish and naive (for instance, when he is happy, he makes high-pitched squeals). He is 36 cm tall and 7 years old. He is voiced by Koorogi Satomi in Japanese commercials and The Legendary Starfy. Biography Densetsu no Stafy Starfy goes on his first adventure during the events of Densetsu no Stafy. Starfy was moving things around his home, until he dropped a Magic Jar that sealed Ogura, which fell into the ocean. After the jar fell, thunderstorms and tornadoes blew Starfy into the ocean. Many new friends, such as Moe and Old Man Lobber, helped Starfy to get back to Pufftop Kingdom and told him about Ogura and the Magic Jar, and Starfy and his friends fought and sealed Ogura back into the Magic Jar. ''Densetsu no Stafy 2 Ogura is accidentally released from the Magic Jar, After Escaping He Kidnaps Starfys Mom So Starfy And Moe Go On Another Adventure To Save Her. ''Densetsu no Stafy 3 Yet again, Starfy falls to a exciting adventure, this time along with Moe AND his sister, the one Moe calls a "Pink powder keg", Starly!. Oh and Wario is in the game too. Densetsu no Stafy 4 Amy Kingdom is in trouble and Starfy and friends have to help the citizens of Amy Kingdom! He meets a pink fish named Mattel who he seems to have fallen in love with. Later, she is married to another fish named Koraru, leaving Starfy heart broken (also it probably gave Starly a broken heart considering she liked Koraru). The Legendary Starfy The Planet Bunnera is in trouble and once again its up to Starfy and pals to save the planet from the space pirate Mashtooth. Starfy meets the Prince Bunston after he crashed into his room. After saving him from the Terrible Trio and Big Squiddy, Starfy, Moe, and Bunston all agree to work together to gather the shards to not only help Bunston regain his memory but to rebuild his ship and save the Bunnerans. Starfy's Second Interview * Moe: It's the Moe Show...with me, Moe! Our guest today is Starfy. How you doin'? Whaddaya mean, I'm not acting like my usual self? It's weirding you out?! This is showbiz! I'm the host...I'm supposed to razzle and dazzle 'em!...Sheesh. What, a clam can't have his own talk show now? Is that it? Oh, I get it. You're thinkin' you'd make a better host than me... Appearances in Other Media Super Mario Bros. Series Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Starfy appears as a cameo on a movie poster in the Yoshi Theater in the game Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga.(Though Starfy and all other cameo posters have been replaced by posters with references to previous M&L games in the 3DS remake) Super Smash Bros. Series Starfy makes multiple appearances in the Super Smash Bros. series. For additional information on the game and Starfy's role in it, see Starfy on the Smash wiki, and/or Starfy on Smashipedia. Super Smash Bros. Brawl .]] Starfy appears as an assist trophy in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl under the name "Stafy" since at the time he had no game releases outside of Japan. When summoned, he uses his star spin to attack nearby opponents, but will otherwise wander around the stage if there's no one to attack. Starfy's spins are weak, and he can be easily K.O.'d or sent off the ledge, but he will explode if destroyed, which has heavy knock back. Starfy also appears as a trophy, and has some stickers in the game as well. Trophy Information Stickers Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Starfy is voiced by Thomas Nickelodeon. He appears as an Assist Trophy and as a trophy in this game again. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Starfy is voiced by Nigel Uno. He once again appears as an Assist Trophy. Starfy also has a spirit in this game. Gallery File:StarfyGBC.gif| Densetsu no Stafy File:Starfy1.jpg| Starfy File:Starfy4.jpg| ''Densetsu no Stafy 4 File:Starfy5.png| The Legendary Starfy File:Starfypose.jpg| The Legendary Starfy File:Star_Spin.png| The Legendary Starfy File:Star_Spin2.png| The Legendary Starfy File:StafyBrawlArtwork.jpg| Super Smash Bros. Brawl Starfy Crying.png|Starfy Crying Densetsu No Stafy 2.png|Densetsu no Stafy 2 Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Category:Royalty Category:The Legendary Starfy Characters Category:Densetsu no Stafy 4 characters Category:Densetsu no Starfy 2 characters Category:Densetsu no Stafy characters Category:Densetsu no Starfy 3 characters Category:Kids